Little Watson
by Caroline'sWriting
Summary: Rosalie Watson is a young woman who is the sister of John Watson. She is beautiful and very smart at her age of ninteen. She is also the only person that Sherlock can't deduct. Over their little adventures, like Rosalie likes to call them, she starts to fall for him. But she's not sure if he has the same feelings. And her brother is against the idea of them together.


**So I just started on this page. I am not a native** **speaker of English, so please be nice and patient. I try to make my stories good and readable. **

**This is my first fan fiction here. I have written them before, but I never posted them. **

**I'm not the one to follow exact plot, so I'm sorry if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Sherlock Holmes. Even if I wish to own Robert Downey Jr. But I do own my OC.**

* * *

An expensive looking carriage stopped in front of 221B Baker Street and the coachman jumped off to go and open the door. People could see small hand covered in white glove reaching out as the man took it gently.

Soon young woman's body followed and quite few people stopped to look at her beauty. She smiled to the man who helped her out and little dimples appeared on her pink cheeks. Her light brown curls shined were falling around her beautiful face, under the green hat with flowers.

Her grayish blue eyes were sparkling in excitement and a bigger smile grew on her full pink lips. She fixed her gloves and raised the edge of her green dresses skirt as she walked up the stairs to the door of the 221 B.

Her hand was raising and knocked on the door and she could feel her heart bounding. The door was opened by a nice-looking woman, who smiled warmly at her. ''How can I help you, miss?'' she asked, tilting her head to the side.

''Hello! I would like to speak to Dr. John Watson.'' The stranger smiled at her politely and pushed away strand of hair. Her hand moved gracefully back to her side and she looked at the woman who stepped out of the doorway.

''Please, come in. I will lead you to his office.'' The woman spoke with a smile and the stranger smiled again. When she stepped in, she could smell the delightful scent of tea and home-made pie. The corners of her lips twitched up and formed another smile.

Both of them walked up stairs and stopped behind the door of office, where came two different male voices. The land lady knocked on the door and opened it enough to step in. The stranger could hear familiar voice ''Mrs. Hudson? What brings you here?''

''A lovely young woman wishes to see you. Come in my dear!'' the woman replied and she took the cue to step in. Her eyes were locked on the man who spoke to Mrs. Hudson and she could see how surprised he was to see her.

He jumped up from his seat ''Rosalie!'' He took quick steps and pulled her into a tight hug. ''What are you doing in London? Why didn't you write that you are coming?'' he spoke as he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

''I'm sorry, John. I wished to surprise you. I bought a small house in London.'' She apologized to the man, who pulled her into another hug. When he pulled away, he kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

A sudden coughing noise made tem both turn to the direction of a man, who casually was sitting in John's chair. There was a pipe between his lips and Rosalie could tell that he was recently woken up, because he had messy hair.

John placed his hand on her lower back and leaded her to the man, snatching the pipe and throwing it into a bowl of water. Before the man could protest, he spoke calmly ''Holmes! This is my little sister, Rosalie Watson. Rosalie, this is Sherlock Holmes.''

''Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Holmes.'' She spoke softly and reached out her hand to shake in greeting. The man was looking at her, trying to figure, deduct something about her, but all he could see was the sight of regular people's eyes.

He finally rose and Rosalie thought for a second that he would leave. But he did the opposite, by taking her hand and kissing her knuckles ''Pleasure is all mine.'' When he rose again, he smiled at the blushing woman, and held her hand longer than necessary.

John cleared his throat and Sherlock let her hand go. She looked at her brother and smiled slightly, her cheeks still pinker than usual. ''Mrs. Hudson… Would you be so nice and lead my sister to tea room? I need to talk with Holmes.'' He turned to the land lady who nodded her head.

''Come on, dear. I just made some tea and pie.'' She smiled at Rosalie who nodded her head, but turned back to her brother and Sherlock.

''I hope that you will join with me on lunch, John. And I also hope that you would be joining with us, Mr. Holmes.'' She smiled and turned her back to two men, leaving with Mrs. Hudson.

John glared at his friend ''Holmes, she's my sister and I warn you…'' He was cut off by his sudden talking.

''Extraordinary woman she is, your sister. I couldn't deduct one single thing about her. I felt like I was some regular foolish human.''

''Don't you even dare to look at her that way. She's my sister, Holmes, and for your safety I hope that you'll keep away from her.'' He replied with a loud sigh. The man only replied with a mischievous smile, which made him even more furious.

Sherlock simply replied ''I shall get ready. I do believe that your sister invited me to join with two of you on lunch.'' Before John could say anything else, he was gone. Leaving him to glare at the door. Before he could calm himself down, a faint knock came from the door.

His sister opened the door and stepped inside, tilting her head to the side. ''What has made you angry, my dearest brother?'' she questioned, looking at him with raised brows.

''Nothing that should worry you, Rosalie.'' He replied with a shrug and walked over to her, hugging her again. ''Could I as a favor from you? Please keep away from Holmes. He's a good man, but the danger likes to follow him.''

Rosalie pulled away and smiled at him ''John, you have always worried about me and I'm thankful for that, but I'm grown up. I am not this foolish girl, who thought that was in love at the age of ten. I can take care of myself.''

''You were never foolish, my dear sister. And I know that you can take care of yourself. I just need to protect you. You are my little sister and I will always protect you.'' He whispered to her and she smiled, dimples appearing on her cheeks.

She turned away from him ''I shall fetch Mr. Holmes and then we can go to have a lunch.'' Before John could stop his sister, she was out of the door and walking down the hallway. She remembered where Mr. Holmes had gone and walked straight to the door.

Her hand was knowing on the door, which soon was open, revealing rather handsome man. He was wearing some pair of dark pants and shoes, matching with white shirt and vest. He pulled on his dark coat and placed a hat on his head, where his hair was neatly combed.

''Shall we go?'' she smiled at the man, blushing under his gaze. Something made him feel proud about the effect he had on her. The effect which made her blush and look down.

He offered her his elbow and she smiled at him, placing her hand on his arm and stepping closer to him. When they walked down the stairs, John wasn't very happy to see his sister so close to Sherlock, but he knew that he couldn't do anything.

When they stepped out of the 221B, she smiled at her coach man opened the door for carriage. Sherlock helped Rosalie in and followed her, sitting across her seat, so John could sit next to her. When the door was closed, and carriage started moving, a smile grew on her lips.


End file.
